


Explain it to me again - why do we need to pretend to be married?

by natsucchi29



Series: one sentence writing prompts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Adulthood, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Pretend Marriage AU, Reader Insert, jealous-kawa, rich man poor woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsucchi29/pseuds/natsucchi29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A handsome stranger offers you luxury in exchange of pretending to be his wife...<br/>Will you accept?</p><p>A story of two people who met each other as they were both faced with a serious predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explain it to me again - why do we need to pretend to be married?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [divine_fanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_fanfics/gifts).



> Ah yeah, this fic really got out of hand. Can you imagine I wrote a 10k-word fic? Crazy.
> 
> Thank you to my beta, Summon_the_Stars, for being so patient and so helpful to me!

I'm still taking requests! prompt list [here](http://smolnatsu29.tumblr.com/post/144758296270/first-sentence-writing-prompts)

* * *

 

“Explain to me again,” you said, your arms folded fastidiously across your chest. “ _Why_ do we need to pretend to be married?”

You were sitting at a coffee shop’s patio, sipping on your coffee and trying to come up with a solution to an obstacle that has come your way, when a man in a suit reached out his hand from the other side of the shop’s patio railing to grab yours, and said, “You’re just the woman I’m looking for!”

“Please,” he said, putting his hands together as he pleaded. “I need a wife so I can be accepted as a successor! If you pretend to marry me, I’ll give you a luxurious life!”

He just offered to buy you! You bolted up from your seat, fuming. “What makes you think I’ll just agree to that? I’m not someone you can buy!”

You stormed off away from the café, and away from that abominable man. You were already quite far when you realized you could have doused him with your coffee, like what happens in the movies during a scene like this, and you regretted that you missed your chance.

 

\---

 

The next day, you saw the same man lurking around the same café as you sat in the same spot as yesterday. You were conflicted by your decision, but since you’re already here, you continued covering half of your face with today’s newspaper, courtesy of the café, as you quietly observed the said man.

If you were in your right mind, you wouldn’t have gone back to this café, since it would be logical to think that the man would come here to bother you again. But your gaze directed itself to the seat beside you at the small duffel bag sitting on it, remembering the reason why you were desperate enough to hope that the man would notice you sitting out here again.

As you observed the man, who looked really strange to be donning an expensive-looking suit in an area where drab apartment complexes flocked together, you noticed that his search has been fixed in one spot so close to the café, scanning the crowd with watchful eyes, making passers-by uncomfortable as they walked by him.

After half an hour, you watched him as he began to leave the spot, his eyes still scanning the masses, and seemed like he gave up as he sighed. He turned his head for what seemed like the last scan before he completely aborts his mission when he turns your way, his eyes widening at what he saw. You were still covered in the newspaper, so he couldn’t have known it was you, but you weren’t sure within yourself if you really meant to hide yourself well enough.

This time, he ran inside the café and went out to the patio, approaching you at your table. He stopped just right in front of you, and asked, “Can I sit here, Miss?” with a charming smile on his lips.

You nodded, still “reading” the newspaper, as you heard metal grinding against the slated outdoor flooring of the patio.

Shortly after, a waitress approached him to take his order, and she gave him a flirty look, as he thanked her. You noticed his smile was still charming, yet to a lesser degree than the one he flashed to you earlier.

“It’s nice to hang out here, isn’t it?” he spoke, trying to spark a conversation as he looked around with content written all over his face. He may or may not have seen the duffel bag on the seat beside you.

“Y-Yeah, I like it here,” you answered rather truthfully while still holding onto your cover. You were mentally bullying yourself about what went into your head and you decided to show yourself to him.

“I’ll offer you a roof over your head and food to eat,” he said in a softer voice, starting his bargain with you. “All you need to do is pretend that you’re my lovely wife and I’ll act as your loving husband.”

You lowered your newspaper, and slowly nodded at him.

 

\---

 

You sat frozen in your seat, seriously thinking if you’re going to be safe with this decision you made out of desperation. You took a stranger’s offer, got in his car, and who knows where you are now.

The answer might be a “no.”

All you know is that, you’re now in an underground parking of a huge modern-looking building. “Umm, where are we?” you asked him, hoping he will give a favourable answer so your thoughts of ‘maybe he’ll molest you or murder you in this dark parking lot’ will go away.

“This is my condo, and this is where we’ll be living,” he answered, and gets off the car.

You looked around, and you saw parked luxury cars all around you, so you thought he must have been saying the truth? Yeah right! As if you’d trust him! You still have your guard up and ready to protect yourself in case he does something to you.

You pretended as if you believed him, and got off when he opened the door for you and prompted you to get off. He grabbed your bag from the compartment, and urged for you to come follow him as he led you to the elevator.

At the _ting_ of the elevator, you two got off the 10th floor and you marched through the intricately designed carpeted corridor. You two stopped at a door, and he said, “Welcome to your new home.”

He unlocked the door of unit 1020 and gestured for you to come in.

The interior of his condo can be summarized in one word: modernized.

Aside from it being modernized, everything that composed the whole place was of high-quality and what you liked the most about it is, the wall beside the living room is made of glass and from there, you can see the view of the whole city.

Having the glass barrier between you and the cityscape didn’t satisfy you; you ran outside to the balcony and breathed in the air of the city you loved, 10 stories up the most luxurious place you’ve ever been.

“I love this view at night,” the man said, approaching you from behind with a kind smile. You hated to admit it, but how can this guy be lucky: he’s loaded and on top of that, he’s actually quite handsome.

You turned your head back to the view of the city, and propped your head with your arm that rested on top of the railing. You supposed this isn’t the time to be thinking if you made the right choice, since you’re already here, but you also thought that maybe— _just maybe_ —you could trust this man.

“You can call me (f/n),” you said, remembering that you haven’t even gotten the name of the man who will be your fake husband, and you thought it was only right for you to formally introduce yourself.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru,” he said, his dazzling smile shining brightly. “Please call me Tooru, (f/n).”

 

\---

 

You just had the best sleep you’ve ever had.

But when you opened your eyes, the first thing you saw was a man’s perfectly chiseled chest and an unfamiliar feeling of an arm around you.

You screamed at the top of your lungs, waking the man beside you. “Oh, good morning, (f/n)!” he greeted, as if he’s been doing this every morning.

You were hunched over at the edge of the bed, covers all over your body, and clutching the nearest pillow you can grab. “You said you weren’t going over on my side of the bed, and that’s why I agreed to sleep here!” you said, openly showing your dismay.

“I’m sorry, but you looked very much like you wanted to be cuddled as you slept,” he said, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his chocolate brown hair in an attempt to slightly fix it, but you couldn’t deny that the movement actually made him look more attractive.

You shook the thought out of your head. “That doesn’t mean you can touch me!” you said, and flung the pillow at him, hitting him square in the face.

 

You were still fuming in your seat even as you waited for breakfast to be served by Tooru, as compensation from what he did to you this morning.

“Come on, (f/n), please don’t be upset anymore,” Tooru said, as he began placing the food on the table while you sat around, waiting. “I promise I won’t do it again… _unless_ you ask me.”

You shot him an icy glare, which earned a smirk from him. “You’re just so cute, I can’t resist teasing you!”

 

After breakfast, Tooru told you that you should get ready to go out with him. He called it a “date” but he didn’t tell you where you would be going.

Before you knew it, he’s taken you shopping to a high-end shopping strip, and you’re now trying on clothes.

“How about this one?” you asked him as you came out in the 4th outfit you’ve tried on.

“Ah~ you look beautiful in those!” Tooru said, beaming.

You cocked an eye at him. That’s the 4th time he’s approved, and you still don’t know why you’re doing this in the first place.

After hitting a few more stores, he’s bought pretty much everything you said you liked (but didn’t necessarily wanted to buy) to the point that he had difficulty carrying many bags with only 2 arms.

“I can carry some of those,” you offered as you winced at how he looked while you two kept walking along the high-end shopping strip.

“No way I’m letting my dear wife carry these!” he said, and the word “wife” kept ringing in your ears. This trip definitely has something to do with this whole ordeal. He paused in front of a store. “Do you want to go in here?” he asked you, smiling.

“Actually, I think we’ve done enough shopping,” you told him, and when he looked like he was about to disagree, you added, “Let’s go home, Tooru.”

As soon as you got home, you had him place the shopping bags on the living room floor and you began sorting items out in two piles. Tooru watched in confusion, and when you were done, you pointed at the pile that has more bags, and said, “Can we return those tomorrow?”

Tooru was surprised. “Why? I thought you liked them?”

“I did,” you answered honestly. “But it was wrong of me to let you buy them for me when I don’t really need them. I felt as if I was mooching money off you.”

“But I bought them because I wanted to buy them for you!”

You smiled at him. “Sorry, I should’ve said it earlier before you even bought them for me. Thank you for buying them, I really appreciate it, but I’m not here for your money.”

He sat down at the couch, and patted the spot beside him. He gestured for you to sit beside him, and when you were seated, he asked, “You were so adamant in refusing the other day when I first asked you, and since you mentioned it, what made you agree to this?”

You expected him to ask this.

A sad smile crept upon your lips. “On the day you asked me, I was laid off from my job and was very worried where I will get money to pay my rent. I can hardly pay it on time and when I pay it, I don’t have enough to pay for anything else. When I came home that day, my stuff was already in the trash and those in the duffel bag are the only ones I could save.”

He had a solemn expression on his features as he placed his elbows on his knees. “So, you baited yourself for me because you thought I could give you at least a shelter, is that it?”

You immediately turned to him; your eyes as wide as they could be.

He aimed his gaze at somewhere far away. “Or maybe you wanted the luxurious life?”

Your face fell as he finished his sentence, and thought, maybe that’s what you really wanted? Maybe you wanted a life where you would no longer have to keep worrying about where you would get the money for rent, food and other necessities. While that’s a possibility, you felt disgusted with yourself, thinking that maybe you unconsciously wanted to use this man’s wealth in order to get head in life.

He scoffed. “Not that I would ever think that about you.”

He gazed so gently at you, who sat frozen in your spot, and he made your heart feel so full at his statement…

As if you’d let him know about that.

You nudged him pretty hard, and left him cringing as you hit him in a good spot. “If you think that’s going to make me fall for you for real, you’ve got another guess coming.”

When he recovered, he insisted for you to keep the items and told you to think of it as presents from him.

 

\---

 

The next day, the sweet smell of pancakes and the aroma of freshly brewed coffee awakened you.

You opened your eyes sleepily, and inhaled the rich smell, exhaling with satisfaction. You accidentally extended your arm abruptly, expecting to hit Tooru, but when your hand was met with cold air, you realized that he’s not there.

“Tooru?” you said, wrapping your robe around yourself as you proceeded to the kitchen, as he’s probably the source of the satiating smell that wafted into your nostrils.

It wasn’t hard to find the 6-foot-tall man, humming a cheerful song as he prepared breakfast… for what seems like a serving for 3-4 people.

“Tooru?” you said again, tapping him on the arm to get his attention.

He flinched a bit. “Oh, good morning!” he greeted with a smile.

“Good morning,” you replied, and you thought he was captivating. Moving your thoughts from that smile, you pointed your attention to the table laden with so much food. “Um, are we expecting visitors for breakfast?” you asked him.

“Visitors?” Tooru replied, checking the last pancake on the pan. “No, we’re not.”

Now you’re confused. “Then, why is there so much food?”

He turned off the stove, placed the pancake on the stack he had on the side, and placed it on the table. “I just felt like cooking for you,” he smiled. “Before I knew it, I ended up with this much!”

You were touched that he wanted to cook for you, but the problem now is…

“How am I supposed to finish this all?”

He chuckled. “Who said you’ll be finishing it all alone? I’ll help you out, don’t worry!”

 

After your huge breakfast, he took you to his office room and placed a photo album in front of you. He opened the pages and began introducing his parents and grandparents. You figured this is the second step for you to be able to recognize and act appropriately when he introduces you to his family as his wife.

He then proceeds to flip the page again, and you noticed a picture of a man who looked very much like him—from the features to the smile on the man’s face—holding hands with a little boy.

You pointed at the man in the picture. “Is this you?”

He shook his head. “That’s my older brother, Taiga-nii-san, and that boy is my nephew, Takeru.”

You were amazed by how much he looks like his older brother. “He seems like a good brother, Tooru,” you smiled.

“Yes, he was.”

You continued admiring the picture where Tooru is standing beside his brother, both wearing a dark suit and a gleeful smile. _Wait a minute… He was...?_

You immediately turned to Tooru when you realized the tense he used.

He was definitely expecting you to do just that. He looked grief-stricken as he said, “He just passed away, along with his family, in a car accident last month.”

Your heart clenched seeing his sorrowful expression. “I’m sorry, Tooru…”

He immediately put on a feeble smile, his poor attempt at disguising his sadness. “I’m sure Taiga-nii-san is doing okay in heaven!”

There was a slight pause, and his expression turned into a serious one. “Are you really sure you want to pretend as my wife? It won’t be a very smooth road, you know…”

From that, you realized that he’s actually worried about you. You smiled at him comfortingly. “I’ve been here for almost 3 days. If I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

Relief took over Tooru’s features, and he continued filling you in, especially what your role as his pretend wife will be.

You learned that Tooru also doesn’t have his parents anymore, and upon his brother’s death—who was in charge in upholding the family company as its president—his family’s company is now in his greedy uncle’s hands. Tooru resigned from his volleyball career to fight for his rightful position as the last legitimate heir to the company, but his uncle has stripped him of the chance, deeming him unworthy and incapable of running the company. He tried compromising with his relatives, which allowed him to be given a position, and he would get the company back in his hands under 1 condition: he must get married. So they proposed to him a few marriage candidates of their approval, but in his desperation, he lied and said that he was already married.

“It sounds ridiculous, doesn’t it?” Tooru ended his story, and scratched his head.

You nodded. “So, rich people have their own hardships too.”

He drooped his head and chuckled resignedly. “Yes, we do too, in our own ways.”

When he raised his head, he felt your unwavering gaze upon him, which made him turn red. He felt as if you were studying him, now that he’s revealed a big part of himself.

He plays it off coolly though. “Oh? Are you interested in me now?”

A smirk shaped upon your lips. “In your dreams.”

 

\---

 

The next day, you didn’t even get a glimpse of Tooru when you woke up, assuming he left early for work.

Being alone by yourself in the condo, you thought about cleaning the whole place, skipping Tooru’s office, which you left to do later when he comes home so you could get his permission to go in and clean it. Although he didn’t ban you from coming into his office, you figured that his most important things are probably in there, so you thought it’s best to ask for his permission.

After you were done cleaning, you hit the showers with the intention of going out and applying to various places for a job.

 

You came home later that night, forgetting that Tooru hasn’t given you keys to the door, so you were stuck waiting at the lobby. You were about to call him on his cell phone when you realized you don’t have any of his contact numbers, including the phone number in his unit, so you asked the concierge to have Tooru confirm your identity in order to be let in. As soon as he got off the phone, the concierge had a shocked face on, and delicately placed the receiver down.

“So, can I go in now?” you asked, snapping the concierge back to earth.

“Y-Yeah,” the man answered. “He’s coming down to get you.”

Not even a minute passed, you saw Tooru running to the front desk to meet you.

“Where did you go?” a panicked Tooru asked, enveloping you in his arms. “Why didn’t you tell me you’re going out? You could’ve left a note or something!”

Your face was buried in his toned chest, your small frame being engulfed in his gentle cinnamon scent.

“Tooru…” you said, slowly relaxing as his scent wafted pleasantly to your nose.

Keeping an arm around your waist, he led you back up to his unit wordlessly. He opened the door, and led you straight to the living room. He made you sit on the couch, and he knelt on the floor just in front of you, his head laid sideways on your lap.

“Tooru?” you said, surprised, and you automatically began threading your hands into his soft chocolate brown curls.

“I thought you ran away from me,” he sighed in relief. “I’m not sure how I’ll react if you really did.”

“I’m sorry,” you said. “I forgot to leave you a note, and I realized I didn’t have keys to this place. I was going to call you but I don’t have your cell phone number either.”

He raised his head and looked up to meet your eyes. “Why did you go out?”

“Ah, um, I was on a job hunt.”

“You were job hunting?” Tooru had a questioning look in his eye.

“Yeah, you know… to earn some money?”

Tooru had a resigned expression. “If you’re thinking about paying rent, you don’t need to worry about that. I’ll give you anything you need, just let me know.”

“No, no, I won’t let it!” you said. “What about after our deal is done and I don’t have any money when I move out?”

For an unnoticed split second, Tooru’s eyes emitted pure melancholy, but then he immediately shoved the thought aside, and he now sported a sweet smile. “It’s okay, you don’t need to work. All I need you to do is to be my wife.”

“But Tooru—

He placed a pointer finger on your soft lips. Now that he has felt the sensation of your lips, it was hard for him to resist openly touching it again. “No buts! I need you here, and that’s enough for me, okay?”

 

\---

 

Your first week in Tooru’s condo has gone by, and you found yourself already comfortable in your new temporary home.

And then you came down with a high fever.

“I’m okay, Tooru, really,” you spoke with obvious difficulty. Not only your energy was completely sapped out of you, your voice is almost gone, making it hard for you to speak.

“You’re obviously not!” Tooru said with worry all over his face.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry,” you said, a weak smile on your face, knowing that he won’t be assured by your statement. “Go on, and tell them you’re going to work today, okay?”

“No way!” he pouted like a child. “I can’t let my wife be alone when she’s sick! I want to take care of you, so please let me?”

You’re simply too weak to even argue with him, but deep down in yourself, you appreciated that he was willing to miss a day of work just to take care of you. “Geez, Tooru,” you said weakly.

After he fed you with the chicken noodle soup he made and gave you the fever medicine, he helped you lay back down.

“How are you feeling? Better?” Tooru asked softly, as he sat down on the chair beside you. The worried expression did not leave his features all day.

“A little bit,” you said, still having difficulty speaking. “Thank you, Tooru.”

This put a genuine smile on his face. “You’re welcome.”

 

You’re still sick when the next day came, and again, Tooru didn’t leave the house to take care of you, despite your affirmation that you will be just fine.

After feeding you and giving your medicine, he suggested giving you a sponge bath, which you were about to decline, but he refused to listen to you, so he went on ahead, blushing furiously as he wiped your body clean.

He was getting you dressed when his cell phone rang.

“It’s okay, I can dress myself,” you said, urging him to take the call.

He then goes to take the call, and you wondered how did the gentle Tooru become angry, having been only a few seconds into the call.

You finished dressing yourself and watched Tooru as he argued to the person at the other end of the line. You watched as his handsome visage becomes overtaken by annoyance.

The call didn’t last long, and he let out a huff as he hung up the phone. He hurried over to you as soon as he saw your concerned face. “Who was it, Tooru?” you asked.

“It’s nothing for you to worry about. All you need to do right now is get better, okay?” he said, gentleness upon his face once again.

As he helped you lay down, you said, feebly, “Tooru, tell me everything about yourself: what bothers you, what makes you happy… I’ll listen to them all. Don’t keep it all inside, okay?”

Tooru, who was taken by surprise, sat on the floor beside the bed, and placed his head facing down on the mattress. He breathed in deeply and exhaled deeply as if he’s getting rid all of his bubbling anger inside. “I just can’t win against you,” he said, looking up at you resignedly.

Your tender smile touched his heart and he felt all of his stress being released away into the air.

 

\---

 

The next day…

Tooru looked very much on edge and agitated, you thought, but as you were still recovering, he tried to fool you with his fake cheery smiles. You knew he was going to do this so when you asked what’s bothering him, he had to pause for a second, thinking about not letting you know, but he had zero intention of going against you.

“My relatives are demanding to have you introduced to them today, but I argued and said you’re still sick,” he said, looking completely stressed. “They let it go today, but they might demand to see you tomorrow, I don’t know.”

Deeming yourself the only one who’s by his side, you said, “I feel much better now, so let’s do my training as your wife.”

He sighed, and said, “This is why I wasn’t going to tell you!”

You smiled, and Tooru realized that you already had him figured out. “Fine, but let me know when you’re feeling weak.”

And so, your training as Tooru’s wife begins.

Tooru began teaching you with the most important thing: not to slip up and let them know that you two are just in a deal, so your acting must be realistic and convincing enough for them to be fooled. He also told you not to say a word about knowing his conflict with his relatives about the company, as this might be a way to bring up the topic of the deal.

Next, Tooru taught you about necessary things like how to deal with his relatives when they talk to you, what to say when asked about when you two met, how long you dated and when you got married. He made sure his explanations are detailed and so that you find it easy to understand in order to be able to put into practice.

Only 2 hours passed when Tooru said, “And we’re done!”

You didn’t even feel that 2 hours had gone by, but you felt that his “training” was quite short. You also noticed that there are some essential things missing…

“Tooru, you didn’t tell me how I should act when I’m around you as your wife,” you said, bringing the subject into light.

“I want you to be yourself.”

Be yourself, he says. The you who yelled at him for offering to buy you to pretend as his wife, you who agreed with this deal so that there’ll be a roof over your head, and you who’s finding this man, Oikawa Tooru, to be a lot more interesting than you initially thought…?

“You want me to be myself?” you said, cocking one eyebrow in doubt. “You know that I’m not the most decent girl around, right? I offered myself to you in exchange for a roof over my head because I’m poor. I don’t think I’m somebody you can present to them as your wife.”

A sweet smile crept upon his lips, and his chocolate eyes showed compassion as he gazed at you. “You have no idea how wonderful you are.”

You looked at him, confused.

 

\---

 

Tooru was right.

It’s Sunday, and his relatives decided to “invite” you and Tooru for a brunch.

You’re undeniably nervous, and it’s evident from your cold, slightly shaky hands. Tooru, who had his eyes on the road as you two drove to his uncle’s house, slipped his right hand off the steering wheel, and placed it on top of yours.

He then took your left hand and laced your fingers with his. His hand radiated warmth, and you felt it transferring over to you. He squeezed it a bit, and said, “Relax, I’m right here with you. You’ll be fantastic.”

Even though he tried his best to comfort you, your mind couldn’t shake off the possibility that you would get caught in the act and mess the whole thing up for Tooru. You know that if you fail, you’ll jeopardize Tooru’s chances to be successful in taking back his family’s company.

Your thoughts raced at the speed of light. What if they look at Tooru as someone untrustworthy if they find out you’re just his fake wife? What would they do to him? Would they make too much of a big deal out of it so Tooru won’t even be able to go near his parents’ company?

What would happen to Tooru? Surely, your failure will also be his failure, and the company means a whole lot to him that his world would crumble down if his uncle gained the upper hand in this situation. You wouldn’t be able to do anything if it happens; leaving his side would be your only option.

Your nerves steeled even worse than before and you were reduced to a hushed hollow being.

You were snapped out of your trance when Tooru announced, “We’re here,” and stepped out of the vehicle to open the door for you. As he rounded the hood, you felt yourself beginning to shake and cold sweat dampened your hands. You took a deep breath in to relieve your nerves, but to no success.

Tooru opened the door for you and held out his hand as a gesture. You were resolved to hide the turbulence inside of you, so you smiled at him, hoping it was comforting enough so as not to pass your wrecked nerves onto him.

But he read you like an open book. He grasped your hand tightly and leaned you into him. He captured your quivering lips; his lips conveying his tenderness unto you.

You were wide-eyed at the course of events, but it didn’t take you long until you were melting into his gesture of affection.

“T-Tooru…” you managed to voice out, though still left speechless by his kiss. You couldn’t even deny to yourself that the kiss just now made you swoon.

He smiled tenderly. “I had to make you feel relaxed somehow,” he said, while you became a blushing mess, and it was his pleasure to see you redden even more as he interlaced his fingers with yours.

He noticed that you were starting to visibly relax but you still had that small furrow remained between your eyebrows. He brought your hand to his lips gently, and almost worship-like, he kissed your knuckles, "You are perfect just the way you are, regardless of what they may think. And you will make some man work to make himself worthy of you one day."

You were touched by Tooru’s encouragement, causing you to lighten up, and felt as if you could take on whatever challenge is thrown at your way.

“Thank you, Tooru,” you said, flashing a very charming smile, making his heart flutter. “I’ll do my best!”

Tooru watched you talk to his family with ease, confidently dealing with them like you had known them all your life. His earlier words to you obsessively haunted his mind. "I know I would..." he whispered to himself, feeling disheartened before once again putting on his "face".

He wondered why he hasn’t noticed it himself that you took his breath away, along with his wandering heart. He thought you were absolutely lovely the first time he saw you, sitting at that café where you two met, and his heart clenched when he saw your delicate eyes, looking crestfallen and dejected. Before he knew it, he was already being carried away by his legs towards you, his mind scrambling for the solution to his problem that could possibly be a way to get you acquainted with him.

 

“Whew, that was so nerve-wracking!” you told Tooru as soon as you two got in the car. You sighed deeply in relief and almost admired yourself that you were able to act as Tooru’s wife prudently and confidently.

“You were flawless,” Tooru replies, a smile on his lips, as he interlaced his hand with yours. “I just knew you could do it!”

Your eyes looked down at his hand with yours, your cheeks tinting powder pink. “With your looks,” you began, “I’m sure you could’ve picked any girl you like as your pretend wife, since you probably have a lot of girls after you.”

“You shouldn’t do this when your admirers are around,” you added. “They’ll get jealous.”

Tooru’s heart ached, and he came to a realization that the idea of you two legitimately becoming a couple may be a far off dream. He had no idea when it started, but for him, he’s finally found the apple of his eye.

 

\---

 

Tooru’s heart is being challenged by fate.

For one, he thinks it’s not hard to love someone like you. The reason you caught his eye is not just because of your appearance. In fact, he found you when you were at your lowest, and yet he found you so lovely that he hoped the frown on your face would vanish and be replaced with a smile.

At first he only wanted to see your smile first hand…

…but now he wants to be the reason behind your smile.

He wants to hear your sweet laughter when he makes even the cheesiest joke, as Iwaizumi said he has a talent for them.

He wants to make you smile—even just elicit the tiniest grin—and to make your heart flutter as he looks into your warm eyes.

He wants to be the reason for your happiness.

And most of all…

He wants to be there for you, supporting you through the challenges life throws at your way, and be there to tell you that you’re admirable for making it where you are now.

“That sounds like you’re in love with her,” his bestfriend, Iwaizumi, said, after Tooru finished his introduction of you.

“And that’s the problem!” Tooru said, exasperated, as he put his head on the table, nested in his twined arms.

“How is that a problem?” Iwaizumi asked, propping his chin with his arm. “You’re single, she’s single, and you two are pretending to be married, so it’d be okay for you two to appear lovey-dovey, right?”

“She’s only with me because she has nowhere else to go,” Tooru said, pouting. “She doesn’t love me—hell, I don’t even think she’s interested in a man like me.”

“Oh? This is the first time I’ve heard that a woman who doesn’t show any interest in Oikawa Tooru even existed.”

Tooru glared at him.

“And this is also the first time I’ve seen you like this,” Iwaizumi added. “Can I meet her?”

 

\---

 

It seems like introducing you to his family didn’t satisfy his uncle.

“I’m home,” Tooru said as he stepped into the living room, his voice weary.

You turned around, only to see his face lackluster, exhaustion written all over it. “Welcome home, Tooru…” you said, concernedly, as you approach him, taking his bag and his suit jacket from his hands.

It’s been 2 weeks since the brunch and your introduction as his wife, and yet, Tooru is faced with another hardship that his uncle is putting him through to delay Tooru’s succession as the company’s owner and President.

Apparently, the executives who are opposed to Tooru’s presidency are pushing Tooru to the edge by placing more work than he could handle onto him. And when he has brought up the topic to them, they didn’t give him any choice, or they would kick him out of the company altogether. He had no choice but to deal with it in order to stay in the company.

He’s been doing overtime since Monday, and he even went to work today although it’s a Saturday just to keep up with the workload he’s being put through. 

After his dinner and his bath, you had him lying down on the bed for a massage. Tooru was so soothed by your massage that he was quickly lulled into a deep sleep within a few minutes.

You didn’t even notice he was already sleeping until you heard a little murmur of satisfaction from him, so you decided to finish off and let him sleep. You were quite proud of yourself that you made him relaxed, and vowed that if you’re going to support Tooru, you would do it for as long as he needs it.

You slipped beside him as you placed the covers on yourselves, and removed a strand of his bangs off to bask in his cherubic sleeping face.

 

The next morning, your pride shot through the roof when Tooru gave you a tender kiss on your forehead as soon as you opened your eyes.

“That’s for last night,” he said, genuinely smiling at you, brimming in happiness. “I feel so refreshed now, and it’s all thanks to you.”

You felt relieved that your efforts are reaching Tooru, and it’s helping him.

 

\---

 

“I’m so glad she’s the one I chose to be my wife!” Tooru said, overjoyed.

He was telling Iwaizumi about the little bits of relaxation methods you’ve been trying to help him out in your own way.

On Monday, when you ask what he wanted for dinner, he requested karaage, and when he came home, your homemade karaage plus a rose water bath was waiting for him.

On Tuesday morning before he went to work, you two went jogging as he mentioned the night before that he’s been feeling sluggish because he hasn’t been working out. You also packed his lunch for him—okonomiyaki made from scratch. When he came home that night, a lavender bath was waiting for him.

Yesterday, you two spent some quiet time together, reading books, as you tried the aromatherapy diffuser with eucalyptus oil for rejuvenating the mind and body.

“I wonder what kind of surprise she has for me when I get home tonight!” Tooru excitedly grabbed his bag and his suit jacket from his cushioned office chair, and left the room with Iwaizumi to the parking lot.

“Sounds like you’re having a great time, but I still hadn’t met her,” Iwaizumi informed his friend.

He stuck his tongue out at Iwaizumi as he got into his car. “No way will I share her with you! She's mine!"

 

He was welcomed with the smell of freshly baked milk bread as soon as he stepped in the front door.

“I’m home,” he gladly announced, inhaling the sweet aroma of his favourite bread.

But you didn’t come to welcome him, as you usually do. He wondered, and just thought maybe you’re in the kitchen, preparing his dinner.

“Are you sure this is fine?” he heard you speak.

Tooru stopped in his spot immediately and hid himself beside the wall that divided the kitchen and the hallway. _Is she on the phone with somebody?_ For some reason, he felt bad, but he was curious, so he decided to eavesdrop.

“Hmm, I don’t know, but I did what you said,” you replied to the person on the other end. “Hey, he might come home any second, so I’m hanging up now, okay? I’ll talk to you later,” you said, pressing the end call button.

This is a cue for Tooru to pretend as if he just came in.

Opening the door from inside and “taking off” his shoes, he announces, “I’m home!” for the second time, loud enough for you to hear.

You came running to meet him. “Welcome home!” you smiled, blushing and happy to see him. “I made some milk bread for you!”

Tooru’s heart trembled. He didn’t want to accuse you of anything bad, but the phone call still haunted his mind.

At least, for tonight, you looked happy to see him and he doesn’t want to ruin it.

 

After catching you on the phone with some mysterious person yesterday, it’s as if fate started playing a bad joke on Tooru, and of course, he doesn’t find it funny.

“You look terrible,” Iwaizumi tells him when he finds Tooru slumped on his table like a sulky little child. “Wanna tell me?”

It’s only been 2 days since he was just bragging to Iwaizumi about you, and he’s not going to tell him if it would ruin the image he’s built up for you. He knows that Iwaizumi wouldn’t forgive you if he finds out you’re cheating on his best friend, even though you and Tooru aren’t actually in a relationship.

Tooru’s eyes widened, and realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

It’s none of his business if you’re in love with someone else that’s not him, and it’s really not cheating if you are, because you two are just pretending to be married.

“Assikawa, are you listen—OI, WHAT THE HELL’S WRONG—STOP IT, IDIOT!!”

 

He stirred awake, and when his eyesight adjusted to the dark, he flipped on his stomach and noticed that you’re not sleeping beside him. He got up groggily, to look for you on his way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

“You think Tooru’s starting to notice? What should I do?”

He accidentally overheard your phone call again, and this time, he really wants to listen in. After all, you mentioned his name… and it seems like the other person knows him? You had your back facing the doorway, and while he wanted to see what kind of expression you’re making, he was thankful that he could at least be a bit relaxed that he won’t be found out.

“He really did that? I feel like we should tell him about this now.”

_Tell me about… your relationship with that person? Do you really want to break my heart?_

“You think that’s a bad idea? Okay then, I won’t tell.”

Tooru’s heart felt like it was being wrung, twisting wickedly as his ears absorbed your words. He knows and he’s fully aware that he’s just getting in between you and the guy you’re on the phone with—he can’t admit to himself that he’s not the one who has your affections—and that he’ll never be a guy worthy of you, but his obstinacy won’t be able to let go of you. He had never loved someone like how he’s feeling for you now, and he’s not letting this love end just like that.

“I’ll call you again tomorrow, okay?” you said, softly. “Good night, Iwaizumi-san.”

Tooru’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe his ears.

Iwaizumi-san…

THE Iwaizumi whom he’s been bestfriends for years is the same Iwaizumi who has your love?

He crept back to the bedroom quietly, tears stinging his eyes. He flops down on the bed and covers his whole self with the blanket. He felt so betrayed that he had lost control on his tears and they began falling from his pitiful eyes.

His heart felt heavy as it sank further down, wallowing in distress. He doesn’t even have the right to feel what he’s feeling right now. So what if his bestfriend’s in love with the woman he chose as his pretend wife? Iwaizumi would even be a better man for you, he thought, and he knows that for a fact.

If there’s somebody who’s not in their right place, Tooru knows that it’s him; it is he who doesn’t deserve your love, he whose intentions towards you aren’t exactly the purest, and he who’s only using you for his own benefit. He doesn’t want to admit it, but it’s the bitter truth.

 

The next morning, he woke up even earlier than your usual time. After washing himself, he got dressed as he prepared for his day at work, and realized that he’ll be seeing Iwaizumi, the man who should be sleeping beside you instead of him, at work. He pondered how he should face Iwaizumi, now that he knows the truth about your relationship.

“Tooru?” you called in almost a whisper, rubbing your eyes. “Isn’t it too early for work?”

The sweet voice that used to make his heart giddy now makes him feel like a wreck. “I-I have some work I didn’t finish yesterday,” he replied, mightily holding himself together from crumbling down.

“But, today’s a Saturday, Tooru,” you reasoned. “I’m sure it’ll be fine to come a little later.”

“T-That won’t do!” he pressed. “I have to do my best so I can’t be beaten. I don’t want to lose anymore!”

Surprised by his words, you watched as he stepped out of the room without even looking at you. A sudden pang of loneliness bit your being, your eyes lingering at the closed door.

 

\---

 

Just when you thought you’re finally getting closer to Tooru, his treatment towards you becomes… colder than it used to be.

It’s been a week since he’s started working until very late that you’re already sleeping when he comes home. When you wake up in the morning, he’ll be out, jogging, and when he comes back, there’s only so much time for him to take a shower, get dressed, and he’s already out the door without having breakfast, even if you asked him to have some.

Since today’s a weekend, you decided to make Tooru’s breakfast extra special in hopes that he’ll cave in, and maybe he’ll open up and let you know the reason why he’s acting strange. Your mother used to say, “A way to a man’s heart is through his stomach,” and you’ve seen first-hand how effective this saying was on your father.

You had everything perfectly set on the table: tea poured in his cup, miso soup on his bowl, steamed rice ready to be served, salmon already on the serving plate just above his rice bowl, and his chopsticks lined up. And of course, you’d prepared his favourite milk bread, which required you to wake up earlier than you usually do.

When you heard the front door open, you quickly got up from your seat to ambush Tooru.

You flashed him a bright, charming smile while you latched your arm around his. “Good morning, Tooru! I made some breakfast for you!” you said, leading him to the dining room where you had prepared your “trap”.

You were successful in having him seated and he had no choice—rather, he resigned resisting you—but eat the food you worked hard to prepare for him.

You sat in front of him, your happiness infecting the atmosphere as you watch him eat the food you especially made for him, while you sip your coffee.

Tooru silently ate, and is the black blob in the light pink uplifting atmosphere in the kitchen. He puts his chopsticks down, and sighs. “You shouldn’t… I mean I shouldn’t be the one you’re happily serving right now.”

He watched as your smile slowly fades into a quizzical look. “What do you mean?”

“I-I mean, I don’t deserve your smile!” he blurts out, his eyes beginning to sting. “I don’t deserve to eat your delicious cooking, I don’t deserve to sleep beside you, and I don’t deserve to see how cute you look in your pyjamas!”

You were just so confused as to why Tooru’s saying all this. “I don’t—“

“It should be Iwa-chan who’s here right now, and who truly deserves to be with you. I’m just a terrible person getting in your way and strangling you along because of our deal. You don’t deserve to be treated this way,” he said, tears now falling down his cheeks.

“Tooru, I—“

“But you want to know why I can’t let you go?” Tooru said, looking up at your bewildered face.

He felt so stupid for suddenly bursting out on you like this, but he can’t even control himself. For once in his life, he began loving someone so much that he had absolutely no control over it, no matter how much he tells himself not to.

“It’s because I love you. I love you so much that I can’t let you go, even though I know you’d be happier with Iwa-chan. Even though I know you deserve a good person like him. It makes me feel guilty that I’m caging you in here with me, but I just… can’t let go of you.”

Your eyes widened, and then softened. “Tooru, I’m sorry… I’m sorry, but—“

Before you even finished your sentence, Tooru was already running towards his office, and locks himself in it.

“Tooru! Tooru!” you called while frantically knocking on his door. “Tooru, please open the door! Tooru!”

You placed your ear against the door for any sound he’s making—the wooden door was either too thick for you to hear, or he’s far from it that you couldn’t hear anything—and you were left with one option: to call Iwaizumi over.

 

It only took Iwaizumi 10 minutes to get to you, who’s slumped in front of Tooru’s office, door tightly shut in front of you. He crouched down beside you, and raised your slumped self to face him. “What’s going on?” he asked anxiously.

You were too upset about Tooru that you didn’t even ask how he came in without having to open the door for him. “Tooru thinks I’m cheating on him with you, and he locked himself in here…” you said, your voice breaking in the middle of your sentence.

“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi hollered, as he knocked hard on the door, making it sound as if it’ll fall off its hinges. “Get out of here and don’t make (f/n) feel like this!”

Silence answered Iwaizumi, and a vein popped out of his forehead.

You heard clinking of keys, and the sound of the door opening. “Go, and get him out,” Iwaizumi commands, which made you look up at him in wonder, but then you shook yourself back to earth, and sprinted towards Tooru, whom you found curled up in a ball.

You tried your best to unfurl him, but he wouldn’t budge. “Tooru…”

“Oikawa, you idiot!” Iwaizumi said, as he crouched down before Tooru, and rested his hands on Tooru’s shoulders. “How the hell did you even come up with such a ridiculous thing? (F/n) and I are dating? Why did you even think she was cheating on you?”

Tooru hiccupped. “I heard… I heard your phone call…”

“And so?” Iwaizumi barked. “Let me guess, you let that weird brain of yours to overthink again, and you thought that she was cheating on you just because of ONE phone call…”

“It wasn’t just one phone call!” Tooru argued back, his face tear stained and his eyes bloodshot red from crying. It’s disheartening to see Tooru in this state. “I heard your phone call the other night at midnight, and I overheard that you two are keeping a secret from me! And who even calls at midnight other than people trying to be sneaky?”

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows knitted themselves together, another vein popping in his forehead. “THAT’S ENOUGH!!” he yells, and headbutts Tooru, your eyes widening as he smashes his head against Tooru’s, and you wish that the sound you heard just now isn’t from their skulls.

You scrambled towards Tooru as fast as you can, sitting on your heels beside him. “Tooru! Are you okay?” you asked the brunette, helping him sit up as he groaned painfully and blood came out of his nostrils, which frightened you.

“Are you stupid? Do you even know how much she worries about you?” Iwaizumi hisses, his patience ending at the accusation of unfaithfulness. “I secretly met up with her because you didn’t want me to meet her, but I thought I should meet her at least once because I’m worried about you. After meeting her, I thought, ‘I shouldn’t have worried,’ because she’s a good woman! And you’re stupid if you’re gonna let some misunderstanding hurt you both.”

“Then, what about that ‘thing’ that you don’t want her to tell me?” Tooru asked, his head lifting up to look at Iwaizumi, and yet, he still hasn’t looked at you.

Iwaizumi scratched his head impatiently, and sighed. “I didn’t want her to tell you about how I’m helping her out. She was worried about you overworking yourself, so she asked me to look after you when you’re not with her.”

He crouched down and grabbed Tooru by the collar. “Do you know… just how—DON’T LET HER GO, YOU IDIOT!”

While Iwaizumi had a stern look in his eye, Tooru already had a firm grip on himself. “Iwa-chan, I won’t let her go.”

 

You and Iwaizumi got Tooru out of the room, and seated him on the couch in the living room. You immediately busied yourself with preparing the towels soaked in ice-cold water for Tooru’s nosebleed.

“Ah! Tooru, don’t lie down!” you squawked, and the boys both froze in their seats, Tooru sitting straight back up.

You hurried over to place the ice-cold towel around his nape. The brunet winced at the sudden coldness. You also wiped the blood residue on his face with the other towel in your hand.

“Tooru, please look up a bit,” you instructed.

Your face came into his view and he meets your gaze when he does what you said, deep crimson laced across his face, and he closed his eyes as he felt bashful.

You grabbed his hand to lead it up to his face, but he gets startled, and jumps; both of your eyes widened at his reaction while looking at each other, and you two were frozen at your spots.

“Hey, Oikawa! Blood’s still coming out of your nose!” Iwaizumi points out, and brings you two back to earth. You began to blush as he still held your distinctly smaller hand on his volleyball-calloused hand.

“P-Pinch your nasal bridge to stop the bleeding,” you said, deeply flushed red.

Tooru releases your hand slowly, as if he doesn’t want to let your hand go, and does as he was instructed.

Iwaizumi felt it’s the perfect timing to explain the whole situation. “As I told you earlier, she’s asked me to look after you during the times when she’s not around, especially when you’re at work. I’ve been reporting to her just how much work you’ve been having to deal with, and I’m glad that she’s using that information to help you in her own ways.”

“So, that’s why she’s been trying some relaxation methods for me,” Tooru wonders.

“Yes,” you answered, taking a seat beside him with a noticeable distance in between. “I asked Iwaizumi-san to keep it a secret from you.”

“You should’ve told me!”

“I’m sorry, Tooru.”

“Idiot, you have no right to say that!” Iwaizumi says, and flings one of the larger decorative pillows at Tooru, who was thrown back at the impact.

You slid beside Tooru to help him sit back up while he wailed at Iwaizumi.

“Sorry, I couldn’t take you seriously when you’re talking with that pinched voice,” the spiky-haired man joked, chuckling upon Tooru’s whining.

Tooru took his hand off his nose and covered his face instead. “Iwa-chan, you’re so mean! You’re making me look uncool in front of (f/n)-chan!”

“You already made yourself look uncool when you accused her of cheating with me, dumbass!”

Tooru’s head dipped lower and lower after Iwaizumi spoke.

You tilted your head to one side. “Tooru?”

He turned towards you and cradled your hands in his without hesitation. “I’m sorry, I’m so lame for accusing you of cheating. You’ve been really good to me, and you don’t deserve to be treated that way. I feel really awful, please forgive me?”

Your radiant eyes shone upon him. “You’ve realized your mistake and that’s enough for me.” You paused for a little bit, and continued. “If there’s anything that bothers you in the future, I’d like it if you talk it over with me.”

“In the future?” Tooru says, his eyes sparkling as he couldn’t believe what he just heard. You can almost see a pair of dog’s ears perking up from his chocolate brown head. “You’re staying with me?”

You had a questioning look upon your features, confused as to why this man would think that you’re leaving him. “Um, I didn’t say I was leaving?”

“But I confessed to you?” he said, and you imagined as his dog ears drooped.

You sighed. You didn’t know how to react upon seeing Tooru’s face streaked with hopelessness. You decided to let him know about what you think of him and of his confession while your face is stained cherry red.

“I-I love you too, Tooru.”

Tooru froze, while your head dipped down lower and lower in bashfulness.

“S-Say that again?” Tooru asks, his eyes brimming with hope, and he slowly lifts your head up with his index and his thumb on your chin until you meet his loving gaze.

“I-I said I-I l-love you, T-Tooru,” you stammer, as your every word light up hope inside him, and he beamed at the end of your confession, bringing you into his arms, and kissing the top of your head in his glee.

“I love you! I love you so much!” Tooru cried out in happiness, and pulls slightly away from you, his face leaning into yours closer and closer while you softly closed your eyes.

When his lips finally captured yours, his kiss was soft and warm—passionate would be the perfect word to describe it. With your eyes still closed, he presses your foreheads together. “I’m so happy,” he giggled.

You can feel his smile that lingered on his lips when you two shared another kiss.

At this point, Iwaizumi, who’s sitting silently on the seat in front of you two, has already been forgotten.

 

\---

 

“Thank you, and I’m very happy to stand here before you, as the new President and owner of this company,” Tooru said, as he stood behind a podium, every pair of eyes at the cheery and charismatic young President. He was beaming, and his sweet smile releasing pheromones into the air, attracting the women in the room.

You were also brimming with happiness as you sat inconspicuously beside Iwaizumi. Tooru was really excited to invite you to the conference meeting for the announcement of his Presidency and his ownership of the company, and while you were okay that you were never shown in public as his wife—well, you’re officially his girlfriend, but you two kept up the ruse—you just couldn’t turn down his invitation with that child-like enthusiasm.

Iwaizumi said it wouldn’t be so bad to attend it too.

You had a simple black dress on with minimal makeup—to make you blend in the background and so that you won’t stand out even if you’ll be walking the halls with the flamboyant President Oikawa Tooru hand in hand.

You were so proud of Tooru as you watch him from your seat, taking in his eloquent speech word for word, and Iwaizumi watched as your eyes go from sparkling to dreamy, completely in sync with Tooru’s.

“I’m so happy that, after 2 years of my hard work, I finally have the ownership to my family’s company! I thank everyone who has lent me their hands along the way! I couldn’t have done this without you guys!” Tooru said, gesturing at the company’s staff and urged the crowd to applaud, which made each of them smile upon the recognition of their effort.

After the applause ceases, his expression turns into a serious one. “Getting to where I am now hasn’t been easy, and successfully gaining back my family’s company wouldn’t be possible without my girlfriend by my side.”

The ending of his sentence prompted heated whispers within his audience. You looked around in wonder as to why and what people are whispering within themselves. Your pessimistic self thought that maybe it wouldn’t be good if Tooru revealed that his married status is just a sham, but one look at your boyfriend—who confidently stood in silence—shattered your uneasiness.

“I know you’re all wondering, since you have probably heard that I’m a married man, but I have something to confess,” Tooru says, his stance fearless and he clears his throat in his fist. “I’m sorry to have fooled everybody, but due to a condition by the past president, we pretended to be a married couple, so she was my fake wife, until we officially began dating.”

Murmurs within the audience swarmed once again. “Before anyone here starts protesting that I lied, I’d like to call my girlfriend up here to the podium, please,” Tooru called while looking straight at you, and directed everyone’s gazes at you.

You were surprised from the sudden attention, and pointed at yourself, which earns a nod from Tooru himself, who chuckles. You were wondering why he even wants to make such a flashy introduction for you. Iwaizumi nudged you, who sported a smirk as you stood up from your seat slowly, and made a beeline for the podium in front of everybody.

Even in your confusion, you flashed a kind smile at Tooru, who gazed at you ever so lovingly. He faces you, his chocolate brown eyes staring straight into yours, and grabs both of your hands to hold them in front of his body. “My love, I can’t see my future without you, who has been by my side for these 2 years, tirelessly supporting me all the way through. You were there for me and picked me up when I was beaten down.”

He pauses, fumbling something out his pocket, and fishes out a tiny black box. He opens it and reveals a 4-carat princess-cut diamond ring, picking it up from the platinum band using his index and thumb as he held it before your hand.

Tears started to cradle in the corners of your eyes, threatening to fall in front of the awestruck mass of conference attendees.

“Will you marry me?” he finally asks, his query ringing like music to your ears.

You suddenly had your right hand over your mouth, attempting to hold back your tears. “Yes, Tooru!” you said breathily and softly, overwhelming happiness evident in the form of tears.

The tension within Tooru escapes through his sigh of relief, and he carefully places the ring around your finger. He wraps you around in his arms, only pulling away to lean down and give you an amorous kiss.

You two pulled away shortly after and pressed your foreheads together, offering each other the most genuine smile upon your lips.

The audience elicited an “aww” and happily applauded at the newly engaged couple in front of them.

You both faced the crowd, now as the young President Oikawa’s fiancée, and becoming Tooru’s legitimate wife isn’t a very farfetched dream anymore.

Tooru placed an arm across your back, and diminished the mere distance between your bodies as he rested his arm around your waist. “She is now my lovely fiancée,” he said cheerily, and then, as sharpness subtly mixed in his tone, he announced, “I hope everyone would welcome her warmly with open arms!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for requesting, divine_fanfics! 
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so long (3.5 weeks from the initial request date). I really liked the prompt. I couldn't find the movie you mentioned, so I used the line, "A story about a rich man who desperately needs a wife in order to be accepted" that you said for this whole fic. I hope that's okay!
> 
> I may or may not have beaten Oikawa up pretty good. I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this! xo


End file.
